During the past decade, rapid strides have been made in understanding the pathophysiology, immunology, and treatment of myasthenia gravis (MG). It is now clear that the basic abnormality in MG is a decrease of acetylcholine receptors (AChRs) at neuromuscular junctions, brought about by an antibody-mediated autoimmune attack. Much is presently known about the antigen (AChR), the effector mechanisms of the autoimmune response, and the target (AChRs at neuromuscular junctions). However, MG is far from "solved;" there is a great deal more to be learned about the origin, the cellular and humoral immune mechanisms, and the ultimate cure for MG. The purpose of the planned conference is to bring together scientists from the many fields that impinge on MG, including clinical neurology, physiology, pharmacology, immunology, and molecular biology. Areas in which striking advances relevant to MG have been made in the past several years include: 1) molecular biology of the AChR; 2) new knowledge of the physiology of neuromuscular transmission; 3) basic mechanisms of immune responses and autoimmunity; 4) immunopathogenesis of MG, and of analogous diseases; 5) immunogenetics as applied to MG; 6) new strategies of treatment of MG. This conference represents a unique opportunity to bring together individuals whose combined knowledge and collaboration can lead to accelerated advances not only in MG, but also in the parent disciplines as well. The scientific content of the meeting will be both timely and important in its own right, but the effect of cross fertilization can be expected to enhance its impact greatly.